In general, the dishwasher removes food remnants from dishes, automatically. The dishwasher is provided with a box shaped body with an opened front and a cavity therein for washing dishes, and a door for opening/closing the opened front of the body.
In an upper, and lower portions of the cavity, there are dish baskets for placing the dishes therein during washing the dishes.
Under the cavity, there is a sump for holding of washing water, a circulating pump for circulating the washing water from the sump, and a discharge pump for discharging the washing water.
In the cavity, there are a plurality of nozzles for receiving water through a spray duct connected to the circulating pump, and spraying the water to the dish baskets, for washing the dishes.
There is a discharge pipe connected to an outlet of the discharge pump, for discharging washing water from the sump to an outside of dishwasher after finishing the washing.
Therefore, upon putting the circulating water into operation after water is supplied from an external water supply source, water held in the sump is supplied to the spray nozzle through the spray duct.
Then, as the water is sprayed in many directions through the spray nozzle, the dishes in the dish baskets are washed, and when the discharge pump is operated following finish of the washing cycle, the washing water is discharged to an outside of the dishwasher.
However, with regard to the circulating pump in the related art dishwasher which pumps the washing water, if food remnants are introduced into the circulating pump, the food remnants are liable to adhere to the vicinity of the washing motor.
If the food remnants deposit on the washing motor, a speed of the motor is reduced, to reduce pumping of the washing water, which impairs a dish washing performance.